


the Ackerman's Maid obsession

by galraei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everyone Wants Eren Yeager's Booty, Fluff and Smut, Maid, Maid Eren Yeager, Masturbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Smut, mature themes, not actually neko, this will slowly get darker, who will eren choose, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galraei/pseuds/galraei
Summary: Eren had done nothing with his life while living with his bestfriend Armin, being sick with his attitude, Armin makes him get a job. Coming to his last resort, Eren is hired for the 'job' of a Neko Maid for The prestigious, obsessive Ackermans.(This has edited a whole bunch, I'd like to turn this into a very twisted story, but for the meantime, Enjoy some light Eren x everyone shipping)heavily influenced by BottomErenislife's 'Maid Eren!'my first fanfic*DISCONTINUED*





	1. Eren needs a job!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kittens! Welcome to chapter 1  
> I fucking love Ereri whoops  
> MOST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE REALLY OOC BUT THAT'S OKAY  
> (●´ω｀●)

“Uuuurgh, Armin.” Eren wailed helplessly on Armin’s bedroom floor “I have sooo much work to do…” Armin stared at him and sighed “Well it’s been a whole week since that essay was given to us so it’s your problem.”

Eren gasped “Armin! How could you? Are you trying to say that I haven’t been working?”

“Yes, exactly.” Armin replied with a bored expression. He was obviously done with Eren’s childish, shitty behaviour, always taking and expecting things will happen without effort. Eren huffed and pouted, those turquoise eyes flashing at him.

Armin was fed up with his behaviour sure, but it didn’t damper his strong affectionate feeling to his childhood friend.

“Don’t be like that, Eren” Armin chuckled as he pinched Eren’s cheek “Ah!” Eren giggled and half-heartedly protested.

It was nice that their friendship was so easy.

* * *

 

 

“Armin, Armin, Armin!!” Eren squealed excitedly down their hallway “What, What, What?”            

Armin eyed the paper Eren was waving around until he said breathlessly “I got the job!”         

Armin’s eyes widened in shock.

For the past month or two Armin had been pushing Eren to get a job (mainly because he didn’t pay any rent for their student home). He has sent resumes to all of the weirdest jobs; hand shoe polishing companies, personal hair-style-opinionator (yes, it is a thing) and even a pet assistant- in other words, a personal assistant for an _animal._ But today, he actually got an answer from one of them.

“Oh my god Armin, this is gonna be fucking awesome!” Eren bounced around the room pumping his fists in the air and laughing his head off.

“Calm down, dude. I don’t even know what the job is yet!” Armin laughed. “BROOO!” Eren laughed/screeched as he shoved the paper into Armin’s nose. Eren sat on the bed next to Armin, giggling foolishly while waiting for Armin to read it.

Armin saw a little picture at the top right corner of the business paper. It was a logo of two wings, one white and one black, overlapping with only the word ‘Ackerman’ written in French cursive.  “Holy shit, bro,” Armin gaped “is the logo of _the_ Ackerman Family?”                                                     

The Ackerman Family was one of the most prestigious families, if not the _most_ , in the whole region. They were known for extreme excellence in combat as well as their own private manufacturing of black tea.

The family consisted of 5 brothers and one sister, the oldest, at age 21, was heir to the business and the national heart-throb Erwin Smith. He had slightly tan skin, probably from all the outdoor training and golden blond hair that shone beautifully in the sun. He kept his hair cut shot for combat but was still attractive. He had broad shoulders and rippling biceps to match. His cheek bones were especially prominent as were his eyebrows.                                                                                                                       

Erwin was adopted by Duke Kenny, the father and head of the family. Even though he does not have Ackerman Blood in him, he still has the skill and hotness of an Ackerman.                                                                                                                                                   

Eren would never admit it but, Erwin was the reason Eren realised he was dead-gay, although He had gotten over his crush after hearing the girls at college grossly swoon over him.

The second oldest at age 19, and without a doubt the most stunning of the group, was named Levi Ackerman. He was a cold and almost heartless man who always wore an irritated face. If it weren’t for the unwelcoming aura he immitted, he would be the star of the brethren. He had silky raven hair that was styled into an undercut that was parted in the middle. His silver eyes were sharp enough to pierce through your body (and heart, honestly). He was only a little bit lankier than his older brother but still well built, all muscle wrapped around porcelain white skin that never seemed to tan. Levi seemed very intimidating and not someone you would want to mess with.

Reiner Braun was the middle brother that could probably pass as older than Levi even though he was two years younger. His stature was almost identical to Erwin’s, and his hair was very similar as well. Eren didn’t know too much about Reiner other than the fact that he was the family stud.

Jean Ackerman was 16 and a jerky goofball. Although he was of Ackerman blood, he was nothing like the rest of his family. Jean was tall and lanky, he had hazel hair that was short and spiky, his eyes were golden brown, unlike the signature grey Ackerman eyes. He was very free-spirited and let his heart guide him instead of his head, because of this behaviour he is considered an air-head by his father and a failure by Levi.

Marco Ackerman is the purest angel-boy ever. At only 16, Marco had spent countless hours outside the castle walls helping homeless people and playing with the children, he was friendly with literally everyone. He has the looks of his father; deep brown hair with raven streaks though it and a slightly full face that was dotted with freckles. He owned an extremely warm and radiant smile that caught onto anyone that looked at it.

Mikasa was Eren’s close childhood friend and always watched over him. Even after being prohibited from exiting the confining castle walls for stealing a guard’s 3d manoeuver gear and flying dangerously through the city, she assigned a few soldiers to check up on him once and a while.

 

“Yes!” Eren snorted then giggled “keep reading, keep reading!” Armin continued scanning down the page “this letter is here to inform, blah blah blah, we successfully were given a resume, blah blah, land tax will be paid, blah blah, Eren Jaeger will come to the Ackerman estate on… ne Eren, this letter is really long…”

“Hah? Just read it you lazy-ass, your almost up to the good bit”

Armin huffed then brought his eyes back to where they left off. “Hm ‘Eren Jaeger will be paid 25 gold an hour’, Holy shit Eren! **25** **gold** an hour” Armin gasped in shock “hurry up, stupid!”

“Ok, Ok calm the fuck down, bro.” Armin dejected “as long as he whole-heartedly fulfils the role of ‘neko maid…’… wait… WHAT THE FUC-“

 

                                                                               

* * *

 

 

Spring came around quickly and soon it was time for Eren to start his new job. Pink blossoms started blooming like popcorn all around the estate walls creating a truly beautiful setting.

  _Jesus, if the outside of the place looks like that, imagine what the inside looks like_! Eren thought to himself while he packed his belongings into a suitcase, _and to think that I’ll be living there tomorrow and earning a fuck load of money!!_

 

As Eren stuffed a plain white t-shirt into his suitcase, Armin burst open his door, his face fire-truck red. “What’s wrong Ar-“

“EREN THIS SUPER HOT GUY KNOCKED ON OUR DOOR SAYING HE WAS A FRIEND OF YOURS SO I LET HIM INSIDE AND HE GRABBED MY HAND AND KISSED IT ALSO SAYING THAT HIS NAME WAS LEVI ACKERMAN, YEAH THAT’S RIGHT, ACKERMAN! ANYWAY, I WAS WAY TOO FLUSTERED TO SPEAK SO I JUST RAN UP HERE! YOU WOULD’T BELIEVE IT BUT THIS GUY IS STILL OUT IN THE LOUNGE!!!”

Eren stood there frozen. What did Armin just say? A super-hot guy? Levi Ackerman? Out in his loungeroom?

No

Fucking

**Way**

Eren snapped into reality when he heard a deep and almost sexual voice call out “Oi brat, I was nice to you so that you’d hurry up, not move slower.”

Ooooooooh god.                                                                                                                                      

Suddenly Eren was extremely self-conscious. Why was he so lazy about the way he looked this morning, he had only put on a black vee neck and jeans. His hair was a mess, all tousled up and unmanageable. His face still looked groggy with crust in the corners of his emerald eyes.                   

He was planning to do all the pampering this night, obviously not expecting his celebrity crush to rock up at his front door, asking to see him.

“Eren,” Armin squeaked, still half paralysed “you need to go down there! Now!”

“I- Ah- a- Armin!” Eren gulped trying to tame his edging nerves “I look like a fucking mess!! I can’t go down there!”

“Well I’ve already dealt with him for now so you need to go!”

Eren realised that he and Armin couldn’t just keep a noble waiting, he probably had a million other things to do and only wanted to do a quick stop to… wait what did Levi even want? Couldn’t he have sent a letter or a messenger?                                                                                                                             

This definitely wasn’t the time to be thinking about that kind of thing so Eren stomped forward grabbing Armin’s Arm (lol **Arm** in’s arm).

“If we are both too wimpy to face him alone, we’ll have to face him together.”

Armin breathed in sharply, forcing oxygen into his brain. “Ok fine.”                                                         

The two 18-year-old boys clumsily wisped down the steps of their ragged home, arm in arm.

They approached the room to find two guards standing outside of the entrance.                                

“Um ex-excuse me.” Eren stuttered in fear of their muscular bodies and hawk eyes.

Their bodies shifted like the red sea as the boys pushed through, their eyes immediately laying upon the shining sex god in the room.

Sprawled out comfortably on their little couch, Levi wore a white business shirt that looked like it had been freshly ironed a few minutes before arriving, along with black pants and dress shoes. His hair was in its usual style although it looked like he had put a little gel in it.

Levi turned his head to see two pairs of eyes glued to his perfect body “Ah, Eren.”                                                              

He stood up off the couch and in 3 flowing movements grabbed onto Eren’s hand.                                                        

“You’re much prettier than I expected,” he purred as he gently kissed his soft hand.

“A-ah thank you, s-sir.” What he really wanted to say was that Levi was sexier than he could have possibly imagined, in fact the sexiest thing to ever slay his existence but clearly, he was to heart-struck for that.                                                                                                                                                             

Levi lifted his head to stare into the boy’s beautiful eyes, he only stayed there for a second before letting his own eyes travel down the length of the boy admiring his slim curvy body and sun-kissed skin. Eren was truly a gem, whether he knew it or not.                                                                               

But Levi wouldn’t let his passion and admiration take over just yet, he needed to show Eren that he was still a force not to be reckoned with.

“Don’t let it get to your head though. You may be pretty but you are still a brat.”

Both Armin and Eren didn’t know what to say to that. Armin wanted to point out that it was only a year difference and Eren just wanted to defend himself but both of their hearts were pounding so fast that neither of the could do a thing.

“Ah um, I-  no, I-I mean y-you,” _shit, well there is no save after that fuck up, good job Eren_ , he screamed mentally.                                                                                                                                                                

 “I think what my friend wants to say, Mr Ackerman,” Armin stepped in heroically, somehow getting over his nerves “is why are you here?”

“Oh, well” Levi took a step back plunking himself onto a chair again “I wanted to meet the neko maid before the others get their filthy hands all over you.”                                                                                            

Both Armin and Eren chocked on their non-existent drinks “W-what do you mean by that, s-sir?” Eren questioned, totally stunned by that response

“Call me Levi”

“Levi…”

“Why don’t I show you…”

Levi’s arm whipped out to Eren like a preying snake, wrapping his hand around Eren’s waist. Suddenly Levi pulled down making the smaller boy fall into his lap. Eren yelped as he felt himself fall and shuddered when he realised that he was perched on top of his crushes lap as his arms continued to snake around him.

Armin was angry at this bold move. Eren only just met this guy and he was already cuddling him! What the fuck?! Levi put his chin on Eren’s shoulder and breathed in his scent, eyes fluttering closed. Armin scowled at the intruder, feeling jealousy flush over him. His face twisted in horror at the emotion.

 _Weirdo, freak, intruder_ words whirled inside his head _‘pervert’_ he murmured.                                                       

Armin had whispered that one so quiet it would’ve been impossible for anyone to hear, never the less though Levi’s eyes snapped open.

“Hm?” he hummed as he quickly picked up on Armin’s jealousy. Levi was one to play with people’s emotions.

Levi, still staring at Armin’s disgusted face moved his mouth closer to Eren’s head and nestled up to the nape of his neck. Keeping his eyes locked with his opposition, he moved his tounge and licked Eren’s neck, grimacing.

 _How dare he_?! Was all Armin could think as he violently moved forward, ready to rip his head off. Just as he was about to do so, the front door busted open.

“Levi, what are you doing?”

* * *

 

 

A tallish woman with glasses stepped into the room, interrupting on the scene.

“Fuck off shitty glasses.”

“Oh ho ho, Levi,” the woman smirked “is this the little puppy you were rambling about? Wow, he _is_ cute!” Levi grunted, Armin gave her that ‘what the frickety frackety fuck’ look and Eren screamed.

“Hanji, what was that?” a man’s voice called from outside “Oh nothing. I found were little Levi was hiding though!”

As soon as that was said, another person was added to the loungeroom mix. “Oh, Hello Eren.” Erwin Smith said politely as he entered. “A-ah, Hello.” Eren struggled against Levi’s hold to greet Erwin properly.

“Levi is that anyway to treat someone who you’ve just met?”

Levi just heaves a sigh loosening his grip and letting the younger boy squirm free.

“Erwin, you totally don’t understand,”

“Oh, I definitely understand Levi,” Erwin shamelessly perved on Eren’s ass as he ran up the stairs, Armin and Hanji trailing behind him.

“Fuck off bastard, I came here first so he’s mine.”

Erwin bellowed out laughing, “You really think that’s how it works?”


	2. Eren Settles in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy kittens!  
> It's an early update which includes some more shipping discourse lmao -_-  
> ANYWAY you all will see the best of cosplaying Eren next chapter this is just him wandering around meeting everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching all the hurricane disaster footage on the news and it is so horrible T-T  
> I'll keep everyone going through the crisis in my prayers

*time skip to the next morning*

“Ah god Armin, what am I gonna do?” Eren sighed as he munched on a piece of toast.

“I really don’t know…” his mind flashed back to the incident yesterday and it made him audibly growl. Armin had already marked down Hanji as crazy, Erwin as charming, and Levi as his biggest threat. In fact, it was the exact same for Levi.

The boys turned their heads as they heard a motor engine come to a stop."Oh shit, that's the cab”

They stuffed the rest of their breakfasts into their mouths and put on their green coats that they got for free from Erwin.

“Are you sure you wanna come, dude? You’re only gonna be there for like, 20 minutes or something.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Besides apparently, they have some hot maids working there,”

“Yes Armin, getting in there!” Eren slapped his friend’s back and smiled, it leads to Armin wondering why white lies were so sweet.

 

It was only a couple of minutes to get to the main house from the wall but you still saw how immense the estate was. In every direction, there were hundreds of metres of vineyard, each vine filled with tiny white flowers like snow. Where there weren’t grapevines there were empty patches of land, fenced with roses.                                                                                                                          

Blossom trees were placed on either side of the gravel road that went straight to the house. The flowers on the trees were like hundreds of tiny umbrellas that changed the bright spring light into a pink haze as it passed through. Even though Eren hated to come to terms with it, the whole setting was extremely romantic.

“Woah,” Armin muttered starring out of the window, an expression of pure awe played out on his face. Eren couldn’t help but giggled at how cute Armin looked as his big blue eyes doubled in size when the house came into view.

When I say house, I don’t really mean house. I mean _mansion_. I mean _castle._ The place was like something out of Hogwarts. Huge towers with dusky red roofs peered into the sky along with tens of chimneys. The length of the place could fit ten regular houses inside it.

The car came to a stop and Eren And Armin stepped out onto a cobblestone path.

“WAAAH THE KITTEN IS HERE!” Hanji slammed the door open and ran outside to jump on Eren.

Pulling away to look at Eren’s face better, she cried “Oh my good lord~ Levi-san, he looks even cuter than yesterday!!”

“That’s a lie” Levi’s silhouette shifted into the sunlight “he was already the cutest thing in existence *WINK WONK* Hello Eren, Armin” his growl turning into a purr.

Eren blushed hard at that line. _S-so fucking smooth_. Armin just hissed quietly, dragging Eren’s bags out from the car.

The sound of clopping feet neared and out from the corner of the house, Jean and Marco entered the setting on horseback.

“Oi, Levi, what the fuck is going o- oh oh ohhhhhhhh~” Jean stumbled on his words “We-he-hell, who is _this_? He fumbled around with his saddle and jumped off.

“Mine.” Armin and Levi said simultaneously.

Realising their identical reactions, they both turned their heads and glowered at each other.

“Christ, can everyone calm down? I only just arrived and I want to settle down" Eren fumed, a little bit frustrated with _everyone’s_ forward attitude. The boys grumbled their apologies.

 

*30 minutes later*

“EREN!!”

“Mika!”

The two ran up to each other jumping into an embrace.

“They haven’t sexually assaulted you, have they? I still had 3 days left of writer’s camp but I left as soon as I heard you came.”

Eren laughed “I haven’t seen you in months” he hugged her tighter and swayed her around in his arms.

“EREN!” her voice suddenly turned angry “I asked, WERE YOU ASSULTED.”

“calm down, Mika,” Eren clasped the back of her head drawing it into his shoulder “nothing happened. Just relax.”

How could she relax though? She had always loved Eren, more than anything. And he was holding her, tight and warmly to his body, like she was his own precious girlfriend.

 _AAAAAAWWWWHHH!!_ Her heart wheezed, _don’t get ahead of yourself Mikasa!_

“Um, excuse me,” A girl with light yellow hair dressed in a maid’s uniform stood timidly at the doorway. Her sapphire eyes met Eren’s turquoise ones. _Oh, is that Miss Ackerman’s boyfriend? He is so gorgeous… waaah I’m jealous!_ Eren noticed her staring and smiled sweetly making her face redden.

“U-uh Miss Ackerman, I have y-your ‘private garments’ as you requested,” she stepped carefully to a coffee table and placed down a zip-up garment bag.

Mikasa glared daggers at the maid but then remembered what was delivered. “Hm, Okay, thank you Krista”

Mikasa turned back to Eren, but Krista was frozen in awe at Eren’s beauty. Eren just smiled again, oblivious to the strange tension in the room.

“Krista,” Mikasa hissed. “is that all the business you had here?”

Krista shuddered realising she was caught gawking at Miss Ackerman’s ‘boyfriend’.

“Um, yes! So sorry for interrupting, I’ll be going now! Good-bye.” She ran out in embarrassment and slammed the behind her. Eren broke himself out of Mikasa’s arms and laughed.

“Those frantic actions- you must really be feared around here- M-Miss Ackerman!” Eren clasped his stomach and bent over as he giggled.

“Tch, those maids need to find their place.”

“Ahaha, she was awfully cute though, is that some sought of Ackerman obsession? Cute maids?”

Though she had a totally blank expression on; Mikasa’s heart dropped fifty feet.

“You think she’s cute?”

_Oh god, is this a test? How do I respond to this? Well we can’t be rude to the maid, what if it was Mikasa’s decision to keep that maid? Would I be going against Mikasa’s opinion if I say no??_

“Urm, yes?”

…

…

Total silence engulfed the room like a bubble.

Eren breathed in heavily. “Um, not as cute as you though…”

Mikasa looked up to see his adorable face smiling at her gently. _I’m in love, so, so, so in love._

Just as Mikasa had fully forgiven Eren and was about to latch onto him and kiss him, the door swung open,

Again.

“Mikasa June Ackerman, Step the fuck off.” It was Levi, of course.

“Stop talking to me like you’re my mother, bitch.” Mikasa growled and Eren flinched talking a step back.

“How dare you fucking call me a bitch! You were the one who was going off about not attacking Eren, and here you are looking at him with the eyes of a rapist!”

Mikasa gasped violently then lurched forward at him. Levi dodged and twisted a hook-kick into her abdomen. But she dodged that as well.

“You’re quick on your toes for a midget.” Mikasa mused

“Well, your reaction time isn’t bad for a slut”

Mikasa’s eyes flared at the insult as she winded up for a front-hand.

“STOP IT, YOU MORONS!” Eren slid between them “you think this is an appropriate reaction!”

“Eren-“

“No, shut it Mika.” Eren snapped “this is literally the most ridiculous situation I’ve been in, ever.”

Eren slammed the door as he ran out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Eren had been searching around the castle for at least 40 minutes trying to find his room. He had wandered up and down stairs, through countless halls and dining rooms, past 2 ballrooms and across a midsection garden. The whole castle looked in perfect shape of when it was built, which was probably the 1800s.

He tried asking the few maids he saw, but they just ushered him out of the rooms saying that they were in no position to be talking because it would disrupt their working hours.

 _Uh, I shouldn’t have run out like that,_ Eren whined to himself _I haven’t even put on the costume yet and it’s already been…_ he checked the time on a marble clock high on the wall ahead of him, _an hour and a half_.

Eren made his way up one more oak stair case when he was called out to by a husky voice.

“Hey Cutie,”

So, the voice might not have called out his name, but considering everything he had been through in the past 20 hours, he knew it was directed at him.

Eren just decided to ignore the voice and keep walking on because who could be bothered?

“Oi, don’t ignore your master,”

Eren turned around “Excuse me?”

"haha, nice to finally meet you, Eren was it?"

"Yeah, and you must be-" Eren looked at the man's thick body, _just like Erwin's..._

"Reiner, am I right? also what's this 'Master' business?"

“Well,” Reiner laughed “technically that’s what I am to you.”

“Ah jeez,” Eren sighed which made Reiner laugh even more.

“I’m just kidding, kitten,” _Kitten? Seriously?_

“Alright, but what do you want?”

“Someone’s a tad salty…”

“Just keeping my guard up, no rudeness about it.”

“fair enough, but anyway I needed to give this to you, it’s from Mikasa,” Reiner lifted the same garment bag from earlier and waved it in front of Eren’s face.

“Well anyway, see you around kitten.” Reiner turned to leave before quickly adding “Oh and Mikasa said that if you needed any help to ask Marco. I don’t know why she specifically said Marco, but she did.”

Eren and Reiner shared a laugh. “Ok see you around, Reiner.”

Eren smiled that he finally had a normal chat with someone. Reiner seemed to be someone who was natural with what he did, which was good on Eren’s part. He now felt like he had someone to chill with, without the fear of being molested,

_Phew._

Eren looked down at the bag then looked around him.

 _Shit,_ he forgot to ask for directions.

 

After another 20 minutes of walking around, Eren came across a long, carpeted hallway. On one side, there were rose stain-glass windows framed with gold and royal blue curtains. On the other side were about 20 doors. Each of the burgundy doors had a plaque in Latin nailed onto it as well as mini rose windows.

He opened one door with a squeak and peered inside. It was a luxurious bedroom that looked very neat and well kept, not a single grain of dust. It didn’t look abandoned just unused. There weren’t any signs of human interaction.

Eren kept opening doors and looking inside for a map of the castle or _anything_ to help him, but all of them were the same. That was until he reached the last.

This door was painted a dark crimson and had a gold plaque on it. If I can tell you one thing about Eren’s day it would be that He did not regret opening that door.

Inside was a huge silk bed that had a canopy of white cloth connected to it. the bed was sitting on a platform which had a little step to get up to the level.

The royal blue carpet looked soft so Eren took off his shoes, yep it was soft as hell. Pink candles were put on the nightstands desks and of a coffee table that was inside of the room were glowing, creating a super romantic atmosphere.

Eren strolled further into the room and noticed he was not alone.

Standing in the entrance to an ensuite stood a _very_ shirtless and _very_ hot Marco, with his body turned slightly away from him.

Eren blushed and squeaked when he saw him, drops of water rolling down his toned back muscles and abs... _MMM._

“Oh!” Marco fumbled around to find a shirt “Sorry about that, I didn’t even notice you come in!”

_Eren.exe. has stopped working._

“Oh, no it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have badged in like that! I’ll be leaving now!” Eren was now placed in the same position as Krista as he stumbled to the door.

“No wait, If you’ve come this far into the castle, you must be lost” Marco smiled and took out a paper and a pencil “I could draw you a map or show you back, if you want.”

_Angel boy, pure and good angel boy._

“That would… be great actually. I’ve been looking around for a place to try on my… ur… ‘uniform’,”

Marco giggled. “Don’t tell me,” He pinched his upper nose “you’re the new neko maid!”

Eren sighed and blushed. He had blushed so many times today.

“Yes, I’m the Neko maid, and in this bag; is my uniform I’m guessing…”

Marco blushed furiously as he controlled a smile on his face.

“Oh well I’m the gay Mikasa asked to help you with that,”

“gay?” Eren questioned

“GUY, I meant guy!! Oh god-“

Eren smirked. “I hope you’re sure about that or I might be in some trouble,”

“Okay listen I might swing that way a little, but I wouldn’t jump anyone. I’m not like my brothers, Besides,” Marco picked up the same hand Levi had and kissed it “I am a gentleman.”

Eren giggled girlishly “Well then, _sir,_ I am in your care for the evening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO shipping discourse!!!  
> next chapter will contain a little bit of ErenxMarco fluff because... THEY ARE MY BABIES  
> Also some cute Eren tormenting in his new 'uniform' ;)  
> -  
> Gwizzy out ya'll


	3. Marco?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lil angsty but I had to rush so .-.  
> there might be some mistakes, please forgive me  
> I'm too lazy to edit lol

 

“OUCH, OW, OW!” Eren whined when Marco pulled on the corset strings on his frilly dress. “I feel like I can’t breathe!!”

“I’m sorry Eren, it’ll be all over in a minute!” and it was, He swiftly tied the ribbon part into a bow and let go.

“Wow Eren! It looks great on you!” He chirped. Eren sagged down and moaned.

“I’m going to die if I have to do that every day.”

“Don’t worry,” Marco crouched down and petted his head “I’ll get you a bigger size.”

The maid’s dress looked a little different from your traditional costume. It was white which faded to black at the bottom. Straps fell off Eren’s shoulders expressing his collar bones, a tight corset wrapped around his slim waist, the skirt part had 5 tears and rested on Eren’s upper thighs. White cufflinks with black frills were attached to his wrists and had little cats embroidered onto them. The look was finished off with white velvet high heels and thigh garters.

“I know this is supposed to be just a cosplay thing, but how am I actually gonna clean with this these heels?”

Marco giggled “I don’t think you’ll be doing any cleaning,”

“Oh”

He gestured Eren to sit on the bed as he pulled something else out of the bag.

White cat ears, two white bows and a tail.

“Oh,” He breathed, his face tinted with pink.

Eren started laughing “You guys really take this stuff seriously! Jesus!”

Marco walked over and gently placed the ears upon Eren’s chocolate brown hair. He stared at Eren for a moment admiring his cuteness, Eren looked up at him his eyes looked like pools of sapphires.

Marco was wrong. He did want to jump him. He was like his brothers. Eren just sat there delicate and precious pulling at his skirt and making sure in didn’t rise to reveal his matching panties he had on.

How he wanted to see those panties on the floor. How he wanted to take him right then and there. How he wanted to make Eren scream his name.

No, Marco was a gentleman. He wouldn’t do that. He wasn’t like his brothers, was he?

“Hey Eren,” Marco cooed at the pure little kitten.

“What’s up?”

“Do you want to- I don’t know, stay in here tonight?”

What kind of sinful invitation just left Marco’s lips? Did he even know? Did Eren know? What?

“That does sound like a pretty good idea,” Eren stretched and yawned, _mewled_ , just like a kitten “I do feel kinda tired…”

_Shit, shit, shit. How am I going to sleep with this delicious kitten in my room?!_

 Marco pulled out the bow of drawstrings, loosening the corset around Eren. He huffed at the released tension in his ribcage and smiled making Marco gulp.

Eren bent down and started undoing the ribbons around his ankles and slipped off his heels. Marco stood back trying to compose himself as the skirt rose up Eren’s back, exposing those lacy panties and round ass.

Marco stared and that ass, _damn!_ He had never seen a male’s ass look so plump and round. He wanted to squeeze it and mark it so badly. He imagined spanking it and watching it jiggle around. He wanted to see those pink lumps of flesh shaking and drenched in his cum…

Fuck.

Marco stepped forward and grabbed dat ass giving it a hard squeeze. Eren yelped and straightened up, Marco grinding his caged hard-on against him.

“N-no Marco,” he squeaked as the taller male pushed his dress down

“Th-this isn’t what I came here for…” Marco squeezed the semi-clothed cheeks against his cock making them both moan.

“N-no,” Eren started to squirm,

“Shh Eren, it’s okay, I’ll try to be gentle” Marco pushed him down onto the bed, being anything but gentle, face down on the sheets, ass bouncing at the momentum. He started and Eren’s neck, violently sucking and biting the smooth skin.

“NO, Marco! Please, I don’t want this!” Eren hiccupped and tears started streaming down his frightened face.

Marco froze in shock. Eren looked too vulnerable and scared. His hooded eyes glistened in the dim light, his eyebrows turning up in fear and his little mouth pouted downwards.  Marco had done that to him.

/he fucked up/

“Eren! Eren,” Marco lifted Eren off the bed and seated him back down “I’m so sorry! I scared you, didn’t I?”

Eren nodded and sniffed, “Your face, it looked all dark and scary…”

“I’m sorry,” Marco cupped his face kissed away the tears “I guess there is a little of Levi’s character in me…”

Once Eren had calmed down, he tidied himself up in Marco’s bathroom, Marco refusing to let go of him the entire time.

They stepped back into the bedroom and Marco pulled Eren closer. “You can let go Marco, it’s ok, I’m alright…”

“No, I feel terrible for doing that to you.”

Eren ran his fingers down Marco’s chest “It’s fine, I’m okay now. Anyway, are we gonna go to bed?”

“No,” Marco bent his head down in shame like a puppy “you should go back to your own room…”

“Oh, ok” Eren would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed he didn’t cuddle him through the night. I mean, Marco had a soft heart but his abs were not.

 

With a map in one hand and a candle in the other, Eren tiptoed out of the room into the luring darkness. As it turns out, Eren was pretty close to finding him room earlier. He was on the right route until he made the wrong turn into a hall, if he had turned right he would have gone down the corridor straight to his destination.

Eren didn’t take note of anything inside the room except the queen-sized bed. He walked over to and flopped into the satin sheets, curling up then falling into a dreamless slumber.

 

“OH EREN~!” Hanji screeched down the corridor, once again bursting through the door. “I HAVE THE NEW MAID’S OUTFIT FOR YOU~”

Eren turned in his bed and grunted, “Hange-san… go away… it’s like *yawn* five in the morning…”

“Silly kitten,” Hange walked over and hung the garment bag on a rack.

“It’s actually seven!”

“Seven…” Eren murmured “Seven, seven, HOLY SHIT IT’S SEVEN!” Eren literally jumped out of the bed.

“SHIT, SHIT!” Eren ripped off his shirt and pants, not caring for Hange’s drooling in the corner.

He slipped and the costume including the heels and made Hange fix up his hair.

Eren whipped out the ears and bows fastening them in his hair then strapped on the tail.

“How do I look, Hange-san?” Eren smiled and turned, his fluffy chocolate hair framing his adorable eyes.

Hange smiled and leaped into Eren’s arms “SOOOO CUTE EREN!!! AWWWWH MY HEART IS GONNA EXPLODE!!”

“Awe thanks!”

 

The two walked into the breakfast room quietly, trying to divert everyone’s hungry gaze.

“G-good morning… Misses and Masters” Eren curtsied and blushed up in embarrassment.

“Good morning, kitten.” Erwin beamed “That dress really does suit you, very well.”

“F-fuck” Levi and Mikasa whispered in unison, shooting death glares at each other from across the table.

Jean slammed his fork on the table and chocked on some bacon.

Reiner waved and kept chewing on someone else’s toast.

“Eren!” Marco pulled a chair up between him and Erwin. “Come over.”

Eren walked over, his steps entrancing the family like a hypnotising dance.

Jean turned and slapped his ass causing Eren to jump, straight into Marco’s arms. “Careful,” He chuckled. Erwin cleared his throat and Eren shifted into his seat.

As Eren sat down three maids flew into the room. They wore regular working clothes, almost shaming the skimpy attire Eren was sporting.  A maid with a chestnut bob came straight up to Eren and placed a napkin on his skirted lap. She looked as though she had seen the ends of the rope many times but still held a crinkled smile. “Excuse me Master Erwin, what would the pet like to eat?”

“Ahaha! No, no, its not like that. Eren is not a pet.”

“Then why are you forcing him into your rooms at night and why is he wearing that outfit?”

An eerie drafted slipped into the room. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I know what you are talking about-“

“Krista and I wanted to talk to Eren last night, so we went looking for him. As we made our way into the left-wing, we saw him open the door to Marco’s room and go inside with a garment bag. He looked so scared and tired entering that room! We thought you all must’ve used him last night and Marco was last!”

She went over to Eren and gripped his wrist “You see this bruise? Krista said he didn’t have it yesterday. What happened to you in there Eren?”

Eren’s eyes widened as she patted the bruise Marco Left when he pinned him to the bed, A whisper left Marco’s lips and he bowed his head.

The second maid fluttered around the room picking up abandoned plates and gold cutlery, she paused and inhaled “Hitch!”. The last was a dusty blonde who had a square face and looming eyes. Situated on her neck was a long scar that wrapped around like Mikasa’s scarf. She was placing new teapots down on the table but stopped abruptly to grab Hitch’s arm.

“My sincerest apologies Master Erwin, the hay fever is probably getting to her, Isabel, go find some medicine.”

Isabel nodded as Anka yanked hitch away from Eren, her cries becoming distant “Eren! EREN! What did they do to you?! EREN!”

Isabel scurried out through the opposite exit, her old work boots clunking on the marble tiles.

“Is this true, Marco? Did you really force Eren?” Erwin gripped his hands together

Marco gulped his eyebrows furrowing and forehead creasing. “I guess… it was kind of like that…”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Levi stood up with so much vigour that the candle in the middle of the table knocked over. “I’ll KILL YOU, I swear to the wall! I’LL KILL YOU!”

Marco shot up and held his hands up “Levi calm down! It’s not what you think!”

He didn’t calm. He fumed over, smoke was almost visibly pouring from his head.

“Stop Levi!” Eren clasped onto Levi’s waist “He didn’t do anything! He helped me! I was lost!”

To be continued~~~~


	4. Eren and fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner's emtions and Eren x Erwin fluff!! Erwin has a bit of a daddy kink ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Next chapter will include some more Ereri trash and Jean action lol

“Is this true, Marco? Did you really force Eren?” Erwin gripped his hands together

Marco gulped his eyebrows furrowing and forehead creasing. “I guess… it was kind of like that…”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Levi stood up with so much vigour that the candle in the middle of the table knocked over, wax spilling over Jean’s carrots. “I’ll KILL YOU, I swear to the wall! I’LL KILL YOU!”

Marco shot up and held his hands up “Levi calm down! It’s not what you think!”

He didn’t calm. He fumed over, smoke was almost visibly pouring from his head.

“Stop Levi!” Eren clasped onto Levi’s waist “He didn’t do anything! He helped me! I was lost!”

 

“It doesn’t matter, Eren,” He touched his face “people can’t just attack people, that’s not how it works.”

“No, it isn’t how it works, but it’s what you did yesterday to Mika. Isn’t it? Marco didn’t know what he was doing. Honestly, I didn’t either. Let’s just forget this, okay?” He kissed Levi’s cheek for a distraction or maybe it was a persuasion tactic, that didn’t matter right now though.

Levi had already made up his mind; he was going to forgive him, but do I need to remind you that he loves to play with people?

“Hm,” He gazed into the younger boy’s eyes “I suppose this one incident can be ignored…” The room relaxed “but you are going to have to make it up to me, urm I mean Erwin, I guess.”

Erwin smiled. He knew that Levi had wanted to have Eren to himself. He knew that what Levi had just said was really an ask for permission, but sometimes Erwin liked playing dumb.

“Oh yes, excellent idea Levi.” Erwin pushed back on his chair “Eren, come here.”

He let go of him and hesitated at Erwin’s feet. “What is it, Erwin?”

“Well, the first rule you must follow is that you will call everyone Master or Miss, except you will call me

Daddy.”

Levi scoffed, his perfect face scrunched up and his eyebrow tilted up “You would do that though, wouldn’t you?”

“Huh? No, no, this is just an act to reinforce authority. What did you think I was trying to do, Levi?” Erwin ran his hands up Eren’s sides and massaged his back skilfully. Levi scowled.

 

Reiner leaned backwards on his seat and tilted his face to the sun. Damn he should’ve checked His timetable, he just missed the other man’s shift. He had been coming outside into the rose garden for the last 5 weekends, it was seen as a leisurely thing by everyone in the castle, and technically; it was leisurely. Except it had a little more to it than a casual Sunday hobby.

Last month, Erwin and Kenny had equipped 30 servants, they were all ex-military personnel for the turned MPS. These people were a bunch of dispatches and knock-offs, random people who had no discernible character.

Well, that’s what Reiner thought until he had met Bertolt. Bertolt was a groundskeeper. He was an average worker, a bit of a klutz but he was very kind.

Reiner first met Bertolt when he had been combat training with Jean and was struck to the ground, falling into a forgotten pile of rose prunes. Reiner had been pierced all over his back tattoo, red on black. Bert heard his cry of pain and immediately went to Reiner’s side, quickly pulling out thorns and cleaning the wounds.

 Reiner had seen Bert before this encounter, he didn’t think anything special of him. Though seeing him now, face warm and hands soft, He was undoubtedly pretty.

At first Reiner ignored it, any castle personnel would have helped, it was their job. But, after about 3 days, Reiner noticed some changes in the way he went about his life. For one, he noticed he had been spending extra time making himself look good, especially on training days. He inverted himself every time he saw Bert around the court, and would blush whenever He smiled even if it wasn’t for him.

Reiner tried to appear tough on the outside, but when Bert caught Reiner staring at him and grinned at him, Reiner’s heart melted. He started spending more time around the right-wing, trying to find excuses to go outside.

 He lurked through Erwin’s files until he found Bertolt’s, He memorised his timetable and swapped his own timetable so that he could ‘coincidentally’ pass him during his shifts. These little extra changes started evolving, and at the same rate, his feelings evolved too.

Quickly, Reiner’s crush morphed into love. “Bertolt, Bertolt, Bertolt,” the name whispered repeatedly like a prayer in the depths of night. It rolled off his tongue and rested perfectly in his mind. How could he escape these feelings? He couldn’t, so he embraced them, held them close.

No one knew about Reiner’s feelings. That’s why everyone was puzzled when Reiner didn’t care that Erwin had staked a claim on Eren by making him foster a new honorific, if it can even be considered one. So here Reiner was again for the forth time this week; sitting under a massive cherry blossom tree, gazing hopelessly as Bertolt laughed and conversed with the other groundskeepers.

~~~

Up in the left-wing library Eren was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he was going to be honest, Eren just expected some groping from Erwin as his punishment, he would have excepted that. But this, _this_ was torture.

Eren trodden up the stairs, his brutal heels clacking as he went. His slim tanned arms were wrapped around about 5 colossal books that Erwin had requested. He was already starting to work up a sweat and he knew that his hair looked like a disaster.

 _It’s fine_ he thought _I’m still earning money_.

The library was positioned at the highest peak of the castle, the left fort. The tower itself was made from cream limestone and crimson tiles, rose stain glass windows were featured spontaneously with metal bars of the inside to keep them from shattering in the wind. The steps were painfully steep, especially if you were to scour them in 4-inch heels.

Eren knocked on the oak door and waited for a response. “Come in,”

“Um, excuse me, Daddy?” His voice squeaked under the weight of the books.

“Oh Eren, look at you, all limp- working up a sweat,” Erwin got off his velvet bar stool and taking the books into his stronger arms.

“I’ll let you go early. You worked well today, kitten.” He patted Eren’s head, it was almost low enough to be used as an armrest. Eren sighed and leaned into the touch “Thank you Daddy,”

Instead of leaving straight away, they stayed like that for a while, Eren and Erwin both felt comforted by the gentle strokes. Eren closed his eyes. If he really were a cat, his purring would have been audible. He subconsciously reached out to hold onto Erwin, He was big and warm like a vintage armchair. He nuzzled into His chest receiving a small chuckle.

Follow me, was Erwin’s only command before he left the room. They went down the stairs, across the mid-section sky bridge, Into the commons. The commons were a series of beige couches and taupe coffee tables in a circle, each item individually looked dated and boring but put together they suited each other creating a theme. The walls were covered in balcony type walkways with stairs connecting them together. These walls stretched up to the impossibly high ceiling like lattice ladders. The tremendous height made everything on the bottom feel tiny and meaning less.

Erwin walked over to a 40s style arm chair and sat down. “Eren, you know what I wanted to do this morning at breakfast?” Erwin beckoned him over with his calloused hands. “What is it Daddy?”

“This,” Erwin gently draped his arms around Eren and pulled him in. Eren blushed viciously and the loving contact.

“I know why my brothers get excited around you,” He massaged the bottom of his back, soothingly “you are incredibly cute, especially in this ‘uniform’” He trailed his hand dangerously low and ruffled the skirt a bit.

“Th-thank you,”

“Hm?”

“Daddy…”

“There we go,”

Erwin pulled him closer, and Eren realised something

Erwin was charming, kind and romantic, The sun. Levi was sensual, cold and beautifully sinful, The moon. And in this cycle of never-ending death, yin and yang are the balance.

Eren was so fucking lucky.

He jumped onto Erwin’s lap and wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck. He just smiled beautifully and rested his forehead on Eren’s. As soon as this happened sunlight beamed through the canary windows illuminating everything in its path. Eren smiled back at Erwin and giggled, He was calm.

 

~~~

Eren spent the rest of that day with a literal spring in his steps. That morning he had spent with Erwin, affectionately holding each other and smiling, was so pleasant. Eren caught himself getting excited for their next meeting.

As he skipped down to the rose garden for his horse riding lesson with Jean (*insert lenny face*) He was interrupted by someone calling his name.

“Eren!” It was… Armin, Armin!

“Armin!”

“Jesus, this place is fucking massive! The only way to find people is to- Oh” Armin froze and red started creeping up his face.

“What?” Eren looked at his eyes which were scanning up and down his body.

Oh, right. The costume.

“Yeah, it’s pretty dumb, isn’t it?” He laughed awkwardly staring at his feet.

“No-not really. It’s actually pretty hot.” Yeah, he said that and no, he didn’t regret it.

“A-Armin!” “Well now I know why they pay you so much… hot damn-“

He walked around Eren trying to look at his ass. “Oi!”

Eren shifted away. “The fuck Armin?”

“Well, I mean, come on dude, you know you look fine as hell,” Armin smiled and moved around him fatser.

“When did you get so bold, and… masculine?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I guess the author wanted to do something interesting so she decided to make me extremely OOC.”

“Okay? Anyway, why did you come here?”

Armin stopped and blushed a bit more “Um, I wanted to see you… you never come visit, it’s been two weeks…” Had it really been that long? “Sorry man, I didn’t even realise. Guess I’ve been to caught up in, well, everything.” Eren had a brief flashback to the past two weeks of getting his ass slapped and other forms of sexual harassment.

“Nah it’s cool. Besides, now that I’ve seen your work clothes, I think I’ll come ‘round here instead!” Armin laughed and Eren pouted.

Eren gave Armin a tour around the castle. He showed him through the maze of identical doors leading to identical rooms, The common room, the library, his bedroom and the kitchen. They went across the midsection bridge and looked out the viewing tower.

“There’s even more but around this much walking isn’t good for my feet,” He looked down at the heels.

“Right, well what about those gardens?”

“Oh, the rose gardens. I haven’t even been out there before… but not today I have to take a break from these high heels and I’m not allowed to wear any other shoes…”

“Whatever,” Armin lifted Eren up off the ground, bridal style.

“Please don’t do this, it’s highly likely that Mikasa or Levi have been following us around this entire time and both have short-ass tempers.”

“Really now?” Armin glanced over at the moving shadow at the end of the bridge.

“Yeah so,” Eren struggled around “down.”

“Hm, no thanks. They will have to wait their turn.”

“Armiiiiiiiiin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm that was trashy, but I'm thinking about some smut for next chapter... tell me what you guys want and I might fit in some ideas.   
> (ᵔᴥᵔ)  
> Gwizzy out ya'll


	5. Eren and yaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long-ass chapter with a lot of different stuff-  
> ;)  
> I'm so sorry this took 1638278 years but school has been so freaking busy lately. Anyways, enjoy.

 

Jean was a grand-go guy. If he wanted something, damn everything, he’ll get it. Yesterday, someone had taken away his time with the cute little fairy and now he had his heart set on making up for it. Although he had tantalised Eren’s slim figure every time he saw him (pushing against him and grabbing his thighs), it wasn’t enough to satisfy any need. Yeah, it was a need, Jean hadn’t had a chance like this in, well forever. Whenever he had hit on a girl, or guy in the past he would be brushed off the cold shoulder. Now, he had an perfect opportunity to stake his claim without debate.

“Oi Eren,” Jean leaned against the book case Eren was organising for Erwin. Levi had made every maid, whether they were a real maid or not, come into the Library and reorganise it. “Why is it that Erwin makes you call him Daddy?” He grinned sheepishly as the swarm of maids shifted in the silence of the peculiar quote.

“Erm, He has particular ‘tastes’ for rules he sets and uh, under his whim, I cannot question them.”

“He told you to say that didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Eren mumbled

The maids continued working looking at each other with awkward faces, it’s a telepathy method shared amoung a close group of people where you just know what the others are thinking

“Hm, then it’s decided. If I can’t change the rules, I’ll have to make some.” Jean squinted, his eyes up to the ceiling then he snapped his fingers “You can call me Tiger, and I’ll call you kitten!” Eren looked up at Jean’s snarky smile and rolled his eyes. “I’d rather call you horse,”

“Oi! I get enough of that shit from everyone else! Give me a break will you!”

“Well, _Master_ , I get enough of the shit _your_ giving me from everyone else! So, _you_ can leave me be!”

Jean smiled down at Eren and He glared at him. It wasn’t easy for him to look tough against Jean, especially considering his clothes and the looming height difference, but Eren had an urge to fight him anyway. “Hey brats, what are you shitting about?”

That husky voice of Levi’s slipped into the room like smoke. “N-nothing, Sir” Eren’s voice cracked on sir and he mentally punched himself.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it Levi,” Jean slung a lanky arm around Eren “Just some love-hate bonding going on.”

“Well, I’m sorry to interrupt your ‘bonding’ but Erwin wants to see Eren in his study.” Levi clenched his teeth and his raven hair shook slightly. “Oh ho ho, well I guess I have to let you go, Eren. You don’t want to keep _daddy_ waiting~”

In the following 2.7 seconds, four things happened;

A table was thrown across the room,

Jean and a couple maids screamed (In which the sound was the same),

Eren flinched and hid behind a desk,

Levi went into full yandere mode.

“You know Jean, If you weren’t blood related to me, Eren would have to stay here after hours cleaning up that unrelated blood from the floor. But since I’m not going to dirty my hands for a shitty brother like you, we can leave without a problem. Clean up this mess!” A murmur of ‘yes sir’s were heard as Levi’s predatorial snarl halted. He pulled Eren out of the room, past Jean’s dumb-founded face

“L-Levi wait!”

“No,”

Eren was being roughly pulled down a few hallways, hallways he had never even seen before. This section of the Manner seemed to be themed in royal blue shades although it kept the crimson curtains and windows. It was strange, Eren thought he had explored every corner of the castle, it had been his mission from day one. Yet here another wing was, it was almost like a secret only Levi knew.  They found their way down into a darker hallway, the mode shifted and Levi’s eyes softened. It was an expression no one had seen before.

“Sir, what’s this place?” Eren fidgeted as Levi combed his hair back with his fingers.

“This? This is my room,” He pulled out a key and started unlocking the door at the end of the hallway

“W-what are we here for?”

He grimaced “That’s for you to decide,” Eren gulped and tensed up. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ In case anyone had forgotten, Levi was his current crush. Sure, He had acted with some of the other brothers in the castle, but it didn’t mean he didn’t have a favourite. But then again, wasn’t he treating this situation too lightly, any girl would die for this. And this was Levi, the untouchable, beautiful, horrible god, the man Eren had fallen in love with prior to even speaking with him.

“Before we go in, I have some new rules,” Levi had his fingers on the door knob “and If you dare break one of these rules, even once, you job and rights in the castle will be stripped from you, am I clear?” At that moment, his eyes went sinful, he was one intimidating man.

“Y-yes sir,”

“Good boy,” Levi stroked his cheek, he really wasn’t in any position to be calling Eren a boy, Eren was 18 and there was only a one-year age-gap. Still, being praised by him made Eren excited.

Levi did a once over at him and soaked in his growing erection. He sharply gripped it above the skirt making Eren moan and arch forward. “First rule,” He continued to stroke “this is the most important, you’re going to follow everything I say unless you absolutely don’t want to, the safe word is grey.”

Eren whimpered and nodded.

“second rule is that in this room you are to call me one name,” Eren moaned loudly as Levi switched his technique, circling his sensitive head. ”Can you guess it baby?”

Eren couldn’t guess it, his head was blank. A streak of drool ran down the side of his mouth and his body contorted forward in pleasure. Laboured breathing ran down his spine as Levi leaned closer.

“Come on Baby, daddy doesn’t have all day.”

“A-ah! P-please daddy!”

Levi stopped his motion entirely. Eren made a high-pitched moan that sounded nothing like himself.

“Daddy! Why? Keep... moving- Ah,”

“Eren,” Levi opened the door and yanked Eren inside. Before he could register anything, Levi pushed him to the wall. “It might be hard for me to keep my act up, so” Levi thrusted down his business pants revealing his wet cock that strained against his boxers “Uh, be prepared if I lose control.”

Levi rushed Eren into a mess of tongues, their dicks sliding together through the material. Levi pulled back as Eren moaned, he watched as his hooded eyes closed, chest heaved, with his mouth parted seductively. He gently turned the younger male around and began pulling off the corset ribbons, letting them pool on the floor. Slowly, he striped Eren of the dress and threw it on the ground.

Levi’s heart pounded at an astounding rate as he watched Eren’s delicate back muscles shift under his tanned skin. His waist was almost feminine in the way it smoothed then jutted out into slim thighs and jiggly butt encased in black lace. The panty was made of an extremely silky lace that cupped his big behind perfectly, revealing just the right amount of skin. Levi thought he would come right there.

He bent down and licked a stripe from his waist to his left shoulder bone then gave Eren’s ass a hard smack. Eren yelped and put his arms against the wall for support.

“This,” Levi squeezed his ass cheek making himself groan in anticipation

“Y-yeah um, it’s kind of… big? I’m sorry if it’s a nuisance,”

“It’s the opposite,” He pulled aside the panty and circled his pink rim with his index finger. Eren covered his mouth, biting back a whine. He knew this was shameful. He had danced around with almost all the brother’s and was now being ravished by his favourite. Eren felt as though he was taking the situation too lightly, it was that or his feelings had been diluted by Erwin’s attention and Marco’s desire. But in actuality, that’s what Eren was here for. ‘Neko Maid’? more like prostitute.

Tears swelled in his eyes. He really is a pet. Nothing more, just a plaything. No one cares what happens to him, Levi doesn’t care. He is just there to look pretty. He is an object of admiration, an object to be used and abused whenever the men felt like it, and that’s what Levi was doing right now. Levi didn’t care about who he was, he was probably just letting off his sexual tension.

Levi pushed in half of his index finger as Eren started to sob.

“Eren? Are you crying?” Levi pulled it straight out and pulled into a hug.

“Did it hurt?”

“Y-yeah it hurts.”

 

The first time Eren saw military police officers was when he was eleven years old, playing soccer with Armin in an alleyway. The men and women marched down the alley so proudly and urgently. It was like nothing else mattered to them but the course ahead. He was entranced by their focused posture and scarred faces. Since that encounter, Eren had a hidden dream to become a solider. Nevertheless, like any of his other dreams, it didn’t work out. A loud whistle chimed through the open hall, Eren scowled and walked hid in the shadow of a bookshelf. After Leaving Levi’s room 5 days ago, turned off and depressed, he had done his best to avoid the brothers. He knew that behaviour would be taken note of and he was hoping he would be sacked, but nothing had happened.

The reason Eren was thinking about the military police was because he planned on joining it after he left the castle members. The only hole in his idea was a link and info. A link being someone who knew soldiers so that he could learn about them before he met them and info meaning someone who knows about the police and their little secrets and hitches.

Luckily, he knew that a solitary group of groundskeepers had an interesting mix up the corps. He didn’t know what, but he was going to find out.

Eren clipped his was across the skybridge into the commons. He was freshly greeted with the memories of Erwin’s soft touches but instead of reminiscing, he continued on past the circle of mismatched chairs into a glass opening. The opening lead to one of the tens of rose gardens. This one had a particular sweet smell to it’s pink roses. Eren walked onto the grass, held a hand to his forehead and looked out into the fields. He scanned around the vibrant garden hoping to see something that would help him find someone. The problem was, he had no clue what groundskeepers looked like, or if any of them had work today.

“Hey bro,” Eren glanced over his shoulder to see Reiner jogging up to him.

“Hi Reiner, would you know were any grounds keepers are?”

“Uh… why do you need a groundskeeper,”

Shit, what kind of excuse could he use. “Well, um, I ah, want to learn, about… roses”

“Yeah… I don’t believe that for a second.”

Eren looked down at the weeds below him. Why did the grass even have weeds in it? Aren’t they supposed to be checked and weeded every week?

“Eren, they’re worried. They think you’re drifting away, not working for your money.”

Eren knew he wasn’t fulfilling his duties on the contract, he was doing it on purpose. Still, a twinge of guilt settled in his stomach once it was said out loud. He had decided he was going to speak the truth before it hurt him more.

“I don’t want this job anymore.” Eren stared into Reiner’s face

“What? Why?”

“Because I realised that it all fun and games before you realise you’re a prostitute.”

Reiner flinched at that statement then put his hand on Eren’s exposed shoulder. “To be honest, I thought that from the start.” The words stabbed at Eren’s heart. Even if he was going to leave he was hoping someone would put up some kind of protest, but here Reiner was, giving him a confirmation. His eyes began to tear.

“Reiner, I- I don’t know, um, how I feel about any of this uh… I want to leave but, I don’t.” Eren burbled out.

“Listen, If you want to go, then just go. If you want to stay, please, do it for my brothers, do it for the debt you owe Armin.”

~~

“I think this feeling is actually guilt, maybe a bit of embarrassment.”

“Why would you feel that?”

Eren and Reiner were sitting on the edge of a pool letting their feet dangle into the water. Reiner said this was the best place to talk about ‘feelings’ so Eren asked to be taken there.

“Well, you know how I’ve been flirting around with all of your brothers,”

“Yeah that wasn’t new,”

“I was almost laid by Levi a few days ago-“

“Oh what?” He gaffed “someone needs to handcuff that man.” As Reiner said that, He imagined himself being handcuffed face down on a bed.

_Daddy…_

_Baby,_

Eren sighed and put his head in his hands. “I’m probably going mad, no, I went mad when I signed up for this job. I didn’t know I’d get emotionally annoyed.”

“This is gonna sound really weird, and you probably gonna be grossed out but, have you fallen in love with Levi?”

Eren slumped over into his hands more. When he was still living with Armin, Levi was a star in the sky, an unreachable beautiful light. He didn’t think he’d really meet him, it shocked his systems.

“Along with sexual frustration, annoyance and pity, I think so,”

“Wow, that’s actually really good that both of you like each other.”

“It really isn’t”

“No for real, it is. You know, I saw you run out of Levi’s room after you two touched around. I saw the tears and your red face. A few minutes after you left, Levi walked out and punched the stone wall, parts of rock actually crumbled off, that dude has a freaky fist. I mean, us brothers have seen it before, Levi getting angry, he does it regularly. This time though, he only punched it once, then almost exactly like the stone, he crumbled. He dropped to the ground and started crying. Now Erwin is saying some stupid thing to the other maids, kinda like a new quote about Levi; “he’s shed tears only twice, once in birth and once in death.” All the maids are saying “Death? I saw him drinking tea in the library!” and he says back “death of heart.””

“I didn’t know,”

“yeah, I’m not saying it’s your fault, I’m saying that he’s in love with you. He’s a jealous fucker and he doesn’t always know the best way to show his love. And that’s it.”

“there’s still a problem, I don’t think my emotions are as strong as his, I think I have feelings for Erwin too.”

“Ha, your fucked!”

“talk about it,”

~~

Another week passed and Eren had decided to give up avoiding all the brothers and just avoid Levi. He knew it was dumb, but he couldn’t handle his increased heart rate when Levi let his sexy voice out or when he purposely slid his hands up Eren’s sides or when Eren would look over at him and Levi would be starring at him too… yeah, it was dumb. Breakfast had been a challenge, It was the only time Eren had to face all the men at once. It should be painful, though Eren slightly liked the attention from these stunning brothers. Once all the boys sat at the table they would begin they usual bitching about where Eren would sit, Jean and Levi throwing sexual innuendos around, then he would normally sit between Erwin and Marco. Marco would smile, and Erwin would stroke his hair while picking up a newspaper. Mikasa would finish her food oddly early and ask Eren if he wanted to hang out with her. Eren would have to decline the offer because he had realised than when he left the boys would start squabbling or worse, talk about his ass. He would avoid eye contact with Levi and lean in closer to Erwin subconsciously. Levi would click his tongue and Jean would make fun of him. Reiner would always be slightly on edge because he wanted to make sure he could see Bertolt during his morning shift, though he would still laugh at Jean’s insults and Levi’s bickering. Towards the end Eren did as usual, he slowly began to pack the plates until another maid came, (Anka or Isabel, he hadn’t seen hitch since a few days after her outbreak). Then once most of the boys had left, He would follow Erwin to the library and help him organise new files and books.

Eren clicked up the steps trailing behind Erwin before someone was calling his name through the tower. “Um Daddy, should I go see who’s calling?”

Erwin looked down at nothing in particular then replied “Sure,” It was a very vanilla word, not like the replies Eren usually heard (“Only if you give me a kiss,” “Okay, but stay away from the other brothers” “Come back quickly, kitten”). He shrugged the thought off and headed down.  

“So, you remember how you talked about your issues? Bro, now I needa talk about mine.” Reiner had taken Eren into Levi’s private library. “Well first, keep your voice the fuck down. If Levi finds us he’s going to kick our asses,” _He’ll probably swap kick for grope with me though…anyway “_ Second why the fuck does this dank-ass library have to do with your issues?”

“You say that now…” Reiner waved his hand around vaguely gesturing to each bookshelf “You see all these books? They seem pretty boring right? I mean,” He pulled out a random book “’Atlas of superior cleaning products: Volume two’”

“Actually, that volume is the most intriguing of them all!” The boys chuckled quietly.

“They all look really similar as well, grey and musty,” He was right. Even if Levi was a major clean-freak, he couldn’t scrub off age.

“So what?”

“So what about that one?”

He pointed a strong finger up to the second story of the complex. Eren frowned and tried to focus on what Reiner was aiming at. On that dangerously high bookshelf, filed away on the highest row, sat about 10 fluorescent magazines. “Why the fuck have you noticed this and why is this your problem?”

“We need to get them down first.”

The boys tugged the library ladder around until it reached the shelf. “Who’s going up?”

“That ladder’s not going to support my weight, it was made for Levi, not a muscly guy like me.”

Eren rolled his eyes as he started up the ladder. He could feel his skirt ruffle every time he lurched himself up the ladder, why didn’t the outfit come with skins? Reiner wolf whistled “Looking good, apple!”

Eren filed out an orange magazine, his eyes absorbed the colourful front cover. It was covered with roses and stars, the ‘i’ in the title had a heart instead of a dot. In the centre was two manga males affectionately holding each other. He mumbled out the pink title “’Kiss me Sweetly’… What?”

“What is it?” Reiner shouted from below. “I don’t know, I’ll take the others out and show you.

Eren dumped the fluorescent pile on the library floor, the mound spiling across the floor. Reiner grabbed one and lifted squinted his eyes. “I haven’t seen one of these since I was 13,”

“What is it?”

“Yaoi Manga.”

Eren’s eyebrow furrowed. He snatched it off Reiner and opened to a random page. Etched on the worn page were the same two males, this time feverishly kissing, Eren’s blushing intensified. “I- um, w-what?”

“I can’t believe Levi’s into this stuff, even now, he’s 19. 19.”

“W-we should put this back now,” Eren fumbled around trying to pick up the books.

“Nah, Let’s keep reading! We might find out some weird fetish of Levi’s!” Reiner chuckled and began taking the articles off him. Eren’s bangs were now framing a dark crimson “what?! Fetishes? What does this have to do with your issues?”

“It doesn’t, I just needed someone to take them down for me,”

“Huh?!”

 The boys sat themselves on the carpet flicking through each image, each book. Eren was trying as hard as he could not to take each scene personally. The younger boy resembled him so much that he was positive it wasn’t a coincidence. In every book the same thing happened, the cool and collected ‘seme’ was the cute and flustered ‘uke’s first love. Over time, the Seme falls in love and they do it **hard**.

“S-so, why did you want to read these?”

“At first, I thought they’d just be your regular porno mag. But as it turns out, Levi is more 15-year-old girl than man.”

Eren flipped over a few more smutty pages until he got to the end, taking a deep breath, he snapped it away and started stacking them.

“Stop man, I wanna keep reading,” Reiner whined.

“Really?” Eren smiled.

“Yeah, this stuff is… kinda good…” Reiner stared at the sketches of one particularly tall uke moaning as he was getting sucked off. _Bertolt_ , Reiner blushed proudly. “You know, I might keep this one,”

“Who’s a 15-year-old girl now?” He mocked him even though he was going to borrow one himself.

“Shut up.”

 

As dusk began to sweep the landscape and candles were lit, Eren sat, wet and half-dressed on his bed. He had been curious for a while now, since Levi had touched him. Where was Levi going with those acts? Could guys even, do it? Was it possible? Eren was 18 years old and he never knew how guys did it. He wasn’t concerned because he always thought he was going to be the one to stick it in, regardless of what _in_ was. Though after the immense sense of domination from his top picks of men, he wasn’t so sure.

On his left bedside he had the manga from before, a towel and a bottle of lube. He scanned through the book until he got to the interesting part.

The scene started with the uke lying down on the bed, legs spread and his eyes teary. In the next few frames the seme jerks him off a bit with a hand lubricated with spit and precum. Eren positioned himself like the uke and began sliding his hand across his half-hard cock. He tightened his grip and speeds up, adding some more lube. He was getting hotter and hotter, harder and harder.

He took a deep breath as he edged himself, deciding to stop before he got off completely. Pouring some lube onto his pink hole, as the seme did to the uke, he massaged his entrance. It felt weird and soft to touch, he felt his face heat up. He slowly pushed one finger in until it his nail was fully submerged. The ring of muscle tightened as he pushed in more. The pressure inside was unknown to him, it made him excited.

Eren moaned as the seme sucked the youngers nipple while pumping his fingers. He pulled out his own nipple clamp and applied it to his left nipple while twisting the other. He added two more fingers and he shuddered under his own pleasure. He imagined Levi grazing over of him, ravishing his body and leaving marks on his neck.

He imagined Levi’s eyes being bloodshot because they had been doing it all night. He thought about how much kinky play they could fit into 12 hours, daddy, bdsm, fetish play… the possibilities were endless. Would Levi hold him romantically while he drilled him, or erotically? Would he gently caress his skin and feather kisses down his spine or would he shove him down and roughly pound into him, not caring about anything else but satisfying Eren’s desires.

“Levi! Ahn- ah! Levi!” Eren needed more inside him. He needed Levi’s fire and ice to obtain him and take control. He pictured Levi’s cock entering him and he squealed in pleasure. Biting his lip, he grabbed onto his dick and pumped himself close to the orgasmic boundaries.  

“Levi! AH- Levi~ I want your big, hard cock so b-bad, Ah!~” He didn’t know what sinful words were tumbling out of his mouth but he kept going because of how much more it turned him on.

“Levi~ Daddy~ I really wish you were here drilling into me, I want you to pound me hard against that wall and smack my ass again~ Ahn- ah ah ah ahh~”

“Daddy~! AH- I’m so fucking CLOSE! AH~MMM… AH, DADDY! ~ UGH! Please fuck me daddy! AAH~!” Eren’s voice pitched up an octave as he came stumbling down from his high. His whole body contorted so much that the bed was squeaking and shaking.

 

“Do you really want those things done to you?” A voice like black silk wrapped around Eren’s ears.

“Y-yes master, all those things… please do them to me.”

“master? Do you like that name?” an icy breeze swirled through his chest.

“Not as much as, ah, daddy~”

Eren gasped awake wet and sticky. Did he really think that would happen? Did he really _want_ that to happen?

 

 

Breakfast happened once again like usual. Eren sat perched on Erwin lap as he read the paper, Marco was happily chatting to Jean and Reiner had just run off to pursue his daily heart-ache. Eren rolled his head across Erwin’s shoulder to gaze at Levi. He sat pristine and concise in his seat, those grey dragon eyes flickering around the table until he caught Eren’s. He smirked exposing his white teeth and slight dimples. It was strange how a simple facial gesture could have so many layers, so many layers of sensuality, Eren blushed and hid his face in Erwin’s neck.

“Hey kitten,” Eren looked up at Marco smiling warmly. “Would you like to go to the beach with me today?” Everyone shot eye-daggers at Marco. _‘A date to the beach, suave.’ ‘A date? Not if I can prevent it.’ ‘Fuck off to space, freckled Satan’ ‘Fuck that and fuck me instead’_

“I would but I have plans with Armin already.” The mood calmed for a millisecond until everyone realised he just said Armin.

“Where are you going with Armin?” Erwin said cautiously, subconsciously gripping Eren tighter.

“We’re going to a movie then dinner at the diner.” Eren smiled genuinely which made everyone die.

“Hm,” Levi stood up, pushed his seat in and strode over to Marco’s side. Whispering into his ear Levi stated his idea, “A, we need to persuade him to come with us,”

“Us? This is my solo date.” Marco growled.

“I can do what I want, shitty freckles.”

“If you guys are up to something, I want in.” Mikasa joined in on the scheming circle.

“Mikasa disaster, of course you are the one to but in with my plans.”

“Midget digit, shut the fuck up, we all are in the same boat so we should have an equal playing field.”

“And again, you guys, the beach date was my idea, so this shouldn’t concern you.”

While the three schemed away, Erwin rested his chin on Eren’s shoulder, rubbing his nose into the velvet chocker embracing his neck. He hummed into Eren’s soft flesh and closed his eyes.

“Okay but I think sabotage is the only way this will work,”

“Yes we need to sabotage Armin, What’s the most humiliating thing you know about him, Disaster?”

Erwin gripped Eren’s inner thighs and began to massage a sweet spot around his white ruffled panties. Eren let out a little moan and now all deathly daggers were aimed at Erwin’s head.

“Apologies” He murmured and straightened himself.

“okay, but how about we invite Armin to the beach as well, this way we can keep an eye on Eren and spend time with him.” They agreed and soon they we’re all crammed into the back of Levi’s Lamborghini, shirtless and covered with sunscreen…   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this created enough sexual tension mwahaha  
> I love you all so much thanks for all of your patience >‿‿◕


End file.
